A variety of outdoor recreational activities such as camping or the like have grown in popularity through the years as more and more persons living urban existences have gravitated toward outdoor types of recreation. In related commercial and industrial circumstances, similar needs to live outdoors in relatively sparse circumstances arises. In some instances, campers or outdoor workers utilize elaborate equipment such as campers, trailers or temporary structures to assist in living outdoors. Such equipment provides convenience and to some extent comfort in outdoor living activities. Despite great advances in such equipment varying from elaborate expensive mobile homes and trailers to smaller facilities carried by pickup trucks or the like, a great number of people are required or, some instance, prefer to utilize relatively little in the way of outdoor conveniences during camping and other activities.
As a result, many campers and other persons living outdoors find themselves living in relatively sparse circumstances with little in the way of modern conveniences. While this greatly adds to the charm and economy of the camping or other living activities, life in such limited circumstances often renders relatively simple tasks such as sleeping, eating and recreating rather difficult. One task which is time consuming in circumstances related to camping and other outdoor activities is found in the mundane activities relating to the utensils employed in food preparation, cooking and eating.
In the absence of modern conveniences, cleaning, drying and storing such utensils in the great outdoors is a difficult and time consuming as well as laborious activity. Thus, there arises a continuing and unfulfilled need in art for a convenient, lightweight and easy to utilize apparatus for cleaning utensils during camping or other outdoor activities.